Triacylglycerols (“TGs”) serve several functions in living organisms. One such function of TGs is in the storage of energy. TGs also play a role in the synthesis of membrane lipids. TG synthesis in cells may protect them from the potentially toxic effects of excess fatty acid (“FA”). In enterocytes and hepatocytes, TGs are synthesized for the assembly and secretion of lipoproteins which transport FA between tissues. TGs play a role in the skin's surface water barrier, and TGs in adipose tissue provide insulation for organisms.
The glycerol phosphate and the monoacylglycerol pathways are the major pathways for the biosynthesis of TG. However, the last step in the synthesis of TG involves the reaction of a fatty acyl-CoA and diacylglycerol (“DG”) to form TG. The reaction is catalyzed by acyl-CoA:diacylglycerol acyltransferase (“DGAT”) enzymes. There have been identified two DGAT enzymes, DGAT1 and DGAT2. Although DGAT1 and DGAT2 catalyze the same reaction, they differ significantly at the level of DNA and protein sequences.
DGAT2 is an integral membrane protein of the endoplasmic reticulum (“ER”) and is expressed strongly in adipose tissue and the liver. DGAT2 appears to be the dominant DGAT enzyme controlling TG homeostasis in vivo. DGAT2 deficient mice survive for only a few hours after birth. On the other hand, DGAT1 deficient mice are viable.
In a study, DGAT2 knockdown in ob/ob mice with a DGAT2 gene-specific antisense oligonucleotide resulted in a dose dependent decrease in very low density lipoprotein (“VLDL”) and a reduction in plasma TG, total cholesterol, and ApoB. Liu, et al., Biochim. Biophys Acta 2008, 1781, 97. In the same study, DGAT2 antisense oligonucleotide treatment of ob/ob mice showed a decrease in weight gain, adipose weight and hepatic TG content. Id. In another study, antisense treatment of ob/ob mice improved hepatic steatosis and hyperlipidemia. Yu, et al., Hepatology, 2005, 42, 362. In another study, diet-induced hepatic steatosis and insulin resistance was improved by knocking down DGAT2 in rats. Choi et al., J. Bio. Chem., 2007, 282, 22678.
In light of the above description, inhibitors of DGAT2 are considered useful as agents for treating and/or preventing hepatic steatosis, diabetes mellitus, obesity, hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis, cardio renal diseases such as chronic kidney diseases and heart failure and related diseases and conditions.